The Mistake fading away
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Kagome's biggest and most horrible mistake, caused by another heartache, but what is the outcome? You can descide! Two alturnate endings to this bitter sweet story. Chose now!
1. The Mistake Fading Away

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Made to make you cry. This story has two endings, one happy and one sad. I want you to tell me how much your hearts broke while reading this, as mine broke writing it.**

**Wanting to hear from you, oh and Happy new year!**

**Wordy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mistake... Fading Away...<strong>

The half moon shone through the night sky onto the face of a modern day Miko. She sat with her back to the well and her eyes unfocused forwards, and down at the floor as she no longer had the spirit to hold her head high anymore. Her back was braced against the well as her fingers threaded into the grass around her as she sat in blankness, too afraid to feel what was there in her heart.

_I never thought that it would happen, but it has._ Kagome got up and placed a hand on the well sadly, looking into the endless inky depth. A tear rolled from her eye and fell deep into the well, she didn't hear the soft splash of the tiny droplet, nor the soft footsteps of her friends. They didn't move or speak.

Kagome just kept looking into the well with a face so void of emotion it was heartbreaking. Shippo came and sat on her shoulder "Kagome, what's wrong?" the little kit asked worriedly, seeing and smelling her tears.

Kagome felt a bubble of hope rise in her chest, so fragile she tried to squash it before it could grow, but I was too late, and she knew that the bubble was already doomed to burst and shatter into despair even more painful than the last bubble that had risen from her wistful hopes.

Kagome slowly turned around, her eyes barely looked at her dear friends when she dropped her gaze, the absence of fiery red caught her hope and smashed it against her already cracked heart. Faintly she heard Sango ask why she wasn't going home and then Miroku about her tears. Kagome heard herself reply, from such a distance it might as well have been someone else that was saying it for her, it… was in a way, after all her protector was with her past life right this second… that's why he was not here…

"The well has sealed…" she murmured blankly, _no more hurt to choke what's left of me. I can never see Mama or Sota or Gramps again…_

She saw Sango come to hold her and felt her embrace, but didn't see and feel it as if it was her own flesh, it was like feeling and seeing an echo of what was. She was only a copy after all. Her beloved was with… _her_. Kagome closed her beautiful, but dead, eyes and let the water fall from her lashes, what was the point in stopping them? A copy was never going to be good enough for him…

Inuyasha.

Kagome winced as another part of her broke, her heart had long gone, so had her happiness, family, home, world, senses as they had been before that day… all gone… vanished… but, cruelly, her abilty to feel pain was still as intact as ever... _just fade away…_

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as Naraku faded away and everyone looked at the powerful priestess and her <em>copy<em> standing side by side each holding a bow exactly like each other, both arrows had hit the monster and he had vanished, he was gone, he had been there gloating as the power corrupted him so much that sunlight would have killed him, then…_ you were a mistake now just fade away…_

Inuyasha picked up his sword and walked up to them both, Kagome was on the left and he approached from the left side. He was rugged and had wounds all over his body, he had fought so hard and yet his face was now so happy…

Kagome took a hesitant step towards him and murmured about taking care of his wounds, she reached for him, her life, what was most dear to her heart… and he extended an arm…

To push her aside.

Kagome looked after him in fear as he approached Kikyo… _my original_… and used that same arm to reach for her hand, and took it gently, lovingly, then pulled her close. Kagome looked away. Tears she refused to show fell from her eyes, _it hurts… he would never… look at me that way._ That face so shining with love for another… _this isn't even a nightmare… you can die in a dream from this feeling…_ her arms clenched close to her body as her heart cracked inch by painful, killing, heartbreaking inch._ I'm not dying… this is real. That look, his face, my original… all real…_

Silently she turned and walked down to the destruction below the hill she had fired that arrow from. She didn't hear Sango as she reached out in comfort, never saw Shippo as she passed him by, never felt Miroku as he held her shoulder briefly, never realised that her sacred bow had slipped from lifeless fingers into the red stained mud, her only aim was to finish what she had started… then to face what came next as best she could as her heart was torn out.

Stopping where Naraku had stood a minute before this moment, the small part of Kagome that was free from the agony of her living nightmare, reached down into the smouldering remains and pulled out the whole jewel, when she touched the sphere it went purple then pink as the evil vanished.

Kagome retraced her steps, the bow lay where it fell, her friends watched with agonised eyes, while she reproached the hill her heart had died on. They hadn't moved, nothing had moved, the world wanted her to relive this moment so it was frozen in time. Kikyo looked up and saw little Kagome standing with one arm wrapped around her torso as if she were wounded, and another fisted around the jewel. Kagome's eyes had always been so expressive compared to Kikyo's and the original took one look into the eyes of her copy and couldn't bring herself to look again. Suffering, pain, hopelessness, betrayal, defeat… _How can she keep living with all that inside her?_ The original wondered.

Kagome looked down, unable to see the colour of red for fear that she'd snap under the strain to keep going now_ he_ was out of her reach forever, and let a small hand rise to offer the jewel to the elder Miko.

Kikyo stared at her for a moment then stepped out of Inuyasha's arms and placed a hand over the girls. "I need you to help me, Kagome" she said softly, almost sisterly.

Kagome flinched as if she had been threatened to be hit by the original. But nodded, never looking her or _him_ in the eye. Unable to. _He's never been so happy, Naraku's gone and he can have her back… and he has the jewel…_ her breath caught as she realised, _he doesn't need me anymore…_ a grim smile touched a corner of her mouth, _who am I kidding? He never wanted me! I am… a copy…_

Kagome nodded at last and Kikyo warmly cupped her hands around the jewel, she asked to be able to tap into her powers and Kagome nodded. _Take them… they were yours before a copy borrowed them._ The jewel flashed and then burst into a thousand sparks, as the original and her broken copy wished the jewel gone forever.

Kikyo smiled radiantly and hugged Kagome suddenly. Kagome didn't move, _do you expect me to return this gesture? You are…_ tears found their way past her eyes at last. _So cruel…_ Kikyo turned back to Inuyasha and took his hand, she smiled up at him and then they both walked ahead hand in hand. Inuyasha… never even looked at the other girl who gazed at him. _Have I really died? Can't he smell my tears? Am I still here? Why? Why don't you turn around? Why can't you look at me? Why?_ The tears never ceased.

_Pain leave me alone. Just fade away…_

Kagome looked at their hands, he wasn't holding her back like she was… then his clawed fingers that belonged to her most special person curled around the originals. The copy felt her heart shatter again. _You held me like that… when I promised to be by your side…_ it was hard to breathe. Her eyes closed for a moment and she broke…

The ground rushed up to meet her, the copy heard people calling her, asking her to keep awake… begging her to open her eyes… but she welcomed oblivion. _Fade away…_

* * *

><p>Miroku and Sango led her from the well back to the village. The copy let them lead her, not having any will of her own anymore. She couldn't have one anyway, any she had before must have been borrowed like her powers… she was a flawed copy of the perfect original, so perfect… Inuyasha hadn't looked her in the eye since that jewel vanished…<p>

Sango called her friend and her empty eyes looked at her mournfully. _Fading away…_ "Kagome? Miroku and I are going back to my village for a few days, we'll be back in four days. Can you tell Inuyasha?" the copy cried again at the name but nodded dumbly, no voice belonged to her… she was a copy.

The monk and demon slayer, the neko and the little fox demon stopped walking and started another way as their empty friend walked steadily and without purpose or her so lively spirit, back to Kaede's hut, where the four were staying.

Sango felt a tear of her own slide down her cheek. Miroku held her close for a moment as she controlled herself. Shippo held Kirara and sniffed loudly. Sango looked after her best friend and whispered "We're losing her"

The copy heard her. _I'm already lost…_

The door hanging hung before her, swaying softly, the sighs of the sleeping coming form inside. _"Tell Inuyasha…"_ the copy raised a hand to the hanging and a gust of wind pushed it away from her hand for a mere moment. The eyes of the copy were drawn to the colour red and as soon as she saw him fully she turned away and slide down the side of the house, crying silent tears and her form shaking with silent sobs. _Inuyasha_ she twitched in pain _he used to hold me like that… when I was scared, he held me to make me feel…_

_Feel…?_

_Fade away… Everything fade away…_ a little thud was heard as the exhausted body of the broken copy hit the floor as she slipped over sideways and slept in a blissful void of nothingness for a few hours… _fade away…_

* * *

><p>A hand on the shoulder, shaking her slightly, pulling her from the void. <em>Please, no… don't pull me back… don't wake me, let me fade away, let me rest forever…<em> broken brown eyes opened and looked up at the disturber. Kaede kneeled by her and they sat in companionable silence.

The elder woman then said "The well has sealed, Kagome?" the copy recognised the word… and nodded her head.

"I can't get back home…" her voice was hoarse and soft form recent lack of use, mainly talking through nods and sighs and gestures. "Sango and the others have gone to the demon slaying village for a few days, tell In-" a hand to her chest to keep it from splitting again. "T-t-tell _him_, that they'll be gone"

The copy stood and let her feet take her where they willed. Kaede watched her sadly. "Poor girl… Inuyasha, ye had better tell her sooner rather than later, ye too sister Kikyo"

The copy looked up. The tree, she hadn't realised that this was where she was headed, her legs gave out from lack of food. _Food…? Why should I eat? A copy can't act like an original… She eats… I…_ crawling she placed herself at the base of the tree and felt the tears come again. She got up. Not here, not where _he_ could see her acting so weak, not where the original could see her copy, see what happens when a fake falls apart.

Feet wandered again and then… Onigumo's cave. The copy crawled inside and went to the back of the cave, further and further, then when she hit the wall, dug with her hands until there was a small hole to burry herself in. To curl up and let it all go.

Tears came, loud ones. Her sobs and partial screams of misery filled the silent cave. The copy cried for her home that she would never lay eyes on again, she cried for her family that would never be able to know that she had finally won against Naraku and found the jewel, she cried for her friends that had to watch her suffer, she cried for Inuyasha who was so captivated by the original the copy didn't exist in his mind at all anymore…

But mostly, the copy cried for Kagome. Who had faded into this… _fade away._ The small girl stopped crying when it was pitch black, inside the cave and out. There were no more tears but not any less sorrow than before those tears.

The copy looked at the scorch marks and sat by it. Not in _her_ place, at the feet of the person, where she belonged to every living thing… she was a copy.

A feelingless hand touched the line of the scorch marks, _Onigumo made a mistake here, he chose demons to bond with to be with the original. Naraku was a mistake of all those demons and that one human. Inuyasha's ensealment was a mistake because of those mistakes. Kikyo's death was a mistake from those demons…_ the copy froze, stiffening and paling so it would appear that she had been carved of ice. _I am… a mistake?_ Looking at her hands the copy felt scared.

_I am a mistake…_ she realised with a hollow feeling that filled with more pain. _If Onigumo hadn't made his mistake, the original would have never died… the jewel would have never incarnated her soul… I AM a mistake!_ The copy fell to the floor completely, _mistake… mistake… fake… copy… false… second… model… mistake… mistake… mistake..._

* * *

><p>The original waved a hand before the face of the silent girl, the girl was staring at a flower that a child had given her… the mistake… the copy. The copy looked up at the original and waited for her to talk. Her voice had died, her spirit had died, her heart was dying, her mind was cruelly sharp and awake to all the pain… <em>fade away…<em>

Kikyo smiled, hopefully warmly and pulled the girl to her feet. Kagome had come back to the village that morning after being missing from the hut for the second night in a row, she knew that the first time she was sleeping by the door, but the second… no idea. "Hey, Kagome. I want you to see something, come with me"

The copy followed, her will was weak, her strength was weak, if asked she would do anything a person asked as it didn't matter to her anymore. Kikyo lead the way to the storage hut were the villages stored their finest cloths and silks for special occasions. Kikyo ushered the girl inside, that smile still there. Kikyo pulled out a package and placed it in Kagome's hands "I hoped that you'd wear it… for my ceremony tomorrow…"

The copy wondered what the occasion was but figured that the original would mention it sooner or later. The package string came lose with her feeble tugging and there was a beautiful green silk kimono with flower patterns in pink, the flowers of the sacred tree. The copy held it up and admired it.

Then she saw the one Kikyo was standing by… a wedding kimono… _then this is a… in history the second most beautiful to the bride… the bridesmaid... Inuyasha? No, he'd have told me! He would!_ Her panic was interrupted when Kikyo pulled her into anther hug. The copy froze, she hadn't realised her tears were about to fall. _I thought that I had run dry at last…_ the shoulders of the copy slumped, she was tired, wrung out, empty and defeated at last.

Kikyo whispered in the copy's ear softly "You don't need to be sad. I'll be alright, Inuyasha will be too, so you don't need to be sad. Everything will work out the way it should have before" _before the mistake was born… _the copy finished her._ So cruel… you have him, own him, you always have… so WHY? Why must you taunt me? Why do you hurt me more, please leave me alone!_

The copy nodded she took the clothes back to Kaede's hut and placed them in a corner by her yellow bag then ran into the forest. She didn't get very far, she collapsed at the base of the sacred tree. _How cruel… you have beaten me, then you mock me with your victory… I see now, you'll marry each other then go to hell and never be separated again as marriage links souls together as well as just who you are…_ the copy curled up and cried into her green shirt. _Inuyasha I want you to live… but I promised that I wouldn't come between you two anymore… and you expect me to be the bridesmaid and watch you...you..._

The copy sniffed, dark hair and white skin and dead brown eyes fell silent for a moment. The copy imagined what it must be like to see Inuyasha wearing the robes he would marry in, or would he stay in his fire rat? The copy stood and thought hopelessly,_ this isn't certain yet. I'll wait until tonight… my Inuyasha… no, you've never been mine. Always hers. My original._

* * *

><p>The copy avoided people for the rest of the day and lingered in the woods, not bothering to hold her bow or arrows anymore, <em>what's the point?<em> The evening fell the next day and the copy stood at the edge of the trees watching sadly. She had made sure to show herself around the village so that they wouldn't think that she was missing for so long. Then watched, waited and died a little more.

Kikyo came out wearing the beautiful red robes that were so beautiful it hurt to look at her, it would have made every supermodel at home cry with envy. The red and white suited her and her hair was delicately decorated. The people swarmed around her and chatted happily. The copy watched their faces, _happy… what is happy again? I've forgotten…_

Everyone turned to see someone else coming out of another hut, Inuyasha. The copy's breath got stuck in her throat, he was so… beautiful…

The blue of such a deep and royal colour made him look every bit like the prince he was in her eyes, his kimono was like his fire rat one and he had matching pants to complete the look. His hair flowed freely, untamed and wild and with such a freedom that everyone else should have been chained to the floor to compare. His golden eyes only looked at Kikyo, and she only looked at him…

The boy that Kagome had met and freed under the scared tree was gone, this man, this god of a man, that she saw now was perfect beyond the reasons of the word or meaning. He had grown in strength and power, he had tamed his demons and had found his life again.

The copy winced as her heart finally started to die completely when her beloved took the originals hands in his own…_ you are marrying her…_ the copy realised and then clawed at the tree as she felt her heart crack down the middle. _Please, please, if there is a god that listens to a fake like me, let this pain kill me… I can't bare to see them… hell… together… for all eternity…_

The copy's heart thudded loudly as she realised what this meant. _I've lost. I've finally lost him… forever… and he doesn't even look at me, they don't even look me in the eye as they tear out my heart…_ looking up the copy saw Sango and Miroku on Kirara, Shippo must be there too. The copy staggered away from the village. _No! If they see me they'll make me witness it! No!_ The copy turned and ran.

She ran and ran until she lost her sandal's and until her feet bled. Past the well, past the river. _I'll run forever, as far as I have to… just… NEVR TAKE ME BACK!_ The copy sobbed loudly the entire way she was running, her kimono tore and her face and skin got hit by branches and rocks and sharp bark. She didn't care, not anymore.

Finally she couldn't run anymore and stopped, the copy could still hear the river which meant that she hadn't run as far as she thought, because she was so weak and hadn't eaten much over the past week, she couldn't run anymore. The copy looked at the stars and wished for a way out. _Let me fade away… let this pain… fade away, just fade away… from everything._

When she was strong enough to stand she walked until she came to a cliff, she could still hear the river, it wasn't that far at all. Maybe half a mile from the loud river… the copy looked down the cliff and thought. _No one can survive a fall like that… if they fell down here. There should be a sign like in my world, showing that this place is dangerous… if they fell…_

The copy looked up at the sky, her way out… her hurt feet stood on the edge of the cliff, toes could feel the grass and the wind, it was pushing her back, as if saying, _no don't, it's a mistake!_

_I am the mistake._ The copy thought to herself. She closed her eyes and remembered: when he first woke up, when he first said her name, when he said he'd protect her, when he said don't leave me, when he risked his life against Sesshomaru, that human night in the spider head temple, rescuing her from Miroku, holding her to his heart… saying how scared he was when he thought he'd lost her… The copy opened her eyes, smiling as her beloved half demon filled her being as her memories came back to her. _This was always meant to be, you know. _She said to the hanyou in her mind. _You would have chosen her, and I would have… faded away…_

The copy allowed herself to call herself Kagome one last time as… she wouldn't be here much longer. Kagome raised her arms and smiled at the full moon. "Inuyasha… I love you… I know you can never love me, a copy, a mistake that Naraku created, someone who is almost Kikyo… but not" Kagome smiled and put both hands on her heart. "I know you can never love me…" the beautiful eyes closed and a last rush of tears fell from her eyes "But you'll always have me"

The she let herself go. The air rushed around her ears, pulled at her torn kimono, tangled her hair, whispered it's final goodbye before-

With a sickening thud of flesh against earth, Kagome stopped thinking…

* * *

><p>Kikyo walked down the path the villagers had created, looking for the little Miko that she wanted to say goodbye too. <em>I wonder if she is too upset to come to my funeral, Inuyasha is but at least he can say goodbye to me.<em> The fire that she was to jump into soon was cracking merrily, warm although she couldn't feel it.

Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha, _so handsome, Kagome is a lucky girl… he chose her, but that's for the best, it's time everything was put right. Starting with my place in the afterlife, then returning Kagome's soul, then…_ Kikyo smiled up at Inuyasha more widely. _He's going to do what he should have done a long time ago, bind himself to Kagome for all of time._ Kikyo was a little jealous but a part of her would live on in that small girl so, it wasn't as if she'd never be thought of again.

Kikyo sighed, _it must be time, oh dear, I do hope Kagome comes to say goodbye… I'll miss my little reincarnation. She's so different but… similar… she's Kagome._ Kikyo smiled then gasped, choking and eyes going wide. She fell to her knees and gasped as she saw something that wasn't there.

Inuyasha had been walking beside her, still part of him wanting to protect her and keep her by him, but he had made his choice and she had made hers. She wanted to return to the way things were and he chose Kagome, the hanyou seemed weighed down, _she's been so sad… because she can't go home, her entire world was taken away from her and her family, and now she's suffering over the death of Kikyo… again…_ Inuyasha sighed a little frustrated _the fuck, I don't know how to say it to her, I can't just… I want to comfort her… but I don't know how…_ Then Kikyo launched, as if she had been punched in the gut.

Her eyes were wide and she looked panicked. She gripped Inuyasha as he helped to hold her up, villagers swarmed around them as she fell to her knees but Kikyo didn't see them.

Inuyasha could hear himself almost yelling at her "Are you alright? Shit, what happened? Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked up as if she finally saw something. "W-what is she _doing_?" she asked, scared and confused. "Kagome… what-" her eyes widened so wide as fear gripped her "No… Kagome! Don't do it! He loves you!_NO!_" her hand reached out to grab something that wasn't there.

Inuyasha was worried he gripped her face and turned it to him so he could look her in the eye. "Kikyo!"

Kikyo came back to herself and she was panting wildly, almost on the edge of shock and tears. "My god…"

"Kikyo, what the fuck just happened?" Inuyasha asked shaking her shoulders a little to get an answer.

Kikyo struggled to draw breath "K-Kagome… she's made a mistake! My god, I never realised! I thought she knew! I thought you told her!" the Miko put her hands to her face in horror "S-she thought you didn't love her. S-s-she jumped! She's hurt! We have to find her! Quickly!"

* * *

><p><strong>:'(<strong>

**That was sad! OMFG What had Kagome done? The little Baka! But now what?**

**YOU Have to chose and ending to read, or read them both, Warning, tear alearts for both of them, but one has a happy ending, the other does NOT.**

**I won't say which is which. Let fate decide!**

**Wordy.**


	2. Ending 1

**You chose the first ending!**

**Possibly a good choice, possibly not, you'll find out at the very end. Prepare for tears! :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Alturnate Ending 1<strong>

Inuyasha was frozen. _Kagome… you… no… you wouldn't… you can't… I need you!_ And he was off, running into his forest looking for his lifeline. The other villagers ran into the trees all around him, there were many cliffs around here and they needed to find her, she could still be alive.

Inuyasha felt his heart still in fear, then it pounded even more in the terror that she could have done such a thing. _Kagome… what have I done?_ The golden eyes searched and searched for her beautiful face, his nose, he willed, to find her scent and take him to her.

Sango and Miroku were searching to his right, Shippo was in the air with Kirara. Inuyasha knew that they wouldn't find her, not from the sky, not with their eyes…

Then he found it. A path of her scent. He ran off unnoticed by the others, he had to get to her, to hold her in his arms, to reassure himself that this was a bad dream. _I need her, damn it, gods if she's done something stupid, I'll_- he ran even faster.

Her scent was filled with sorrow and tears, she had run without care, her footsteps heavy and careless. He found a sandal, then another, then her blood as stones cut her delicate feet, she still went on she hadn't stopped. Inuyasha felt his own eyes glisten, he hated the scent of her tears, of deep sadness coming from his favourite shard hunter, _I'm such a fucking idiot! Oh Kagome, how much have I hurt you?_ His mind howled in misery. His heart refused to believe that she had jumped, Kagome had always been so strong. She wouldn't take her own life, just like that… Kagome… wouldn't…

Then he found her. He looked down the cliff, that was riddled with large boulders and sharp stones, and saw her… she just lay there, uncomfortably on her face, both arms twisted at unnatural angles.

The hanyou bolted down to her, skidded to a stop beside her and froze, she smelled of death…_ no…_ "No…" he moaned._ Not her, not now… everything was meant to turn out right now… please no…_

His clawed hands grasped her shoulders and turned her over, pulling her into his arms, where she belonged. _My Kagome…_ her face was white, her lips parted and pale, she was relaxed in death… but by no means peaceful.

Her forehead was creased in pain, her body was still drawn inwards, towards her once aching heart, as if trying to be so small she wouldn't be found, as if she was trying to stay in one piece… she was broken, Inuyasha touched her cheek with gentle claws, _I broke you…_

He couldn't hold it anymore, his face dropped into her sweet smelling hair, his arms held her close as he sobbed. _Kagome, no… what have I done?_ "What have I done?" his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, misery coated her scent and invaded his, tears meant only for her fell from his eyes, into her hair. He pulled her head under his chin, holding her like he used to, his chest aching with the loss of his dearest girl.

_My Kagome…_ his hand stroked her raven hair, his lips touched her forehead, _my dear, sweet Kagome… what have I done? I drove you to this… gods, damn me to hell! I never realised how much you were hurting!_

This place was so lonely, only they were in the world, a big empty place that held no meaning to him anymore. His lips touched her closed eyes "My world was you… now… there's nothing left…" she was crying too. Her cheeks stained with her own tears that had forgot to dry. He hated her tears, his lips kissed them away, softly, she was so cold now… her vital energy and endless warmth had left her… Kagome was gone… forever…

Inuyasha choked on his own breath as it hitched, _she's gone…_ he pressed his lips to hers "Kagome… I'm so sorry, fuck! I wish I was laying there instead of you, I'd trade places with you if I could… you-" he sucked in a painful breath "You died out here… All alone, you thought I didn't love you… I do love you, Kagome. I… I can't stand not being with you…" _she died all alone… thinking she as unloved, that she had no place in my heart… gods, Kagome you have my heart, all of it. I love you._

Golden eyes shut and he was silent at last. He knew what to do… He drew his sword and looked at the shining fang, as if it was crying too. "You were made to protect" Inuyasha whispered to it, his fathers gift to him… he stood tall and held the handle in both hands tightly "Now… protect me from another lifetime of being alone" and he brought it down, he had lost the will to live… _now die_. He thought as he impaled himself on his own sword.

His body gasped and curled around the sword, now in his chest and taking his life, then he tore it out and it fell from his fingers as blood flowed from the self inflicted wound, blood stained the earth poring from his chest, from his heart, onto the ground. It hurt, but his heartache hurt more… he fell to his knees, it was hard to breathe…

_I deserve this._ He thought through the tight pain,_ I ruined her… if she had never met me she wouldn't be laying there right now._ The cold realisation made him wish he was strong enough to make the dying slow. _It's all my fault… Kagome, my darling, forgive me… if you are able to… My Kagome…_

He crawled to Kagome and pulled her close, sorry that he had to taint her with his blood yet again… "My Kagome… I'm sorry… what I did to you…" blood filled his mouth, making it hard to talk. "Koishii…" he kissed her lips and pulled her into his arms, to sleep there forever "You won't go alone…" with the promise made he stopped fighting it, the incredible spirit of the great Inu Hanyou… broken and gone without the shrine maiden he lived for. He closed his eyes. _I'll sleep here, forever… with you… I love you, now and forever… until the day I stop existing…_

* * *

><p>Kikyo and the villages found them a few minuets later. Kikyo found a green kimono strip, <em>Kagome's kimono…<em> she realised and saw tracks she called the others over. "Over here! I've got tracks" three village men were soon at her sides and calling out the name of the modern Miko. Kikyo bit her lip, worriedly _I can't feel any life energy from her… Inuyasha… Oh, that's right! I can find him! He'll track her scent if I show him this place._ Her eyes closed… Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inu-

Her eyes opened again "Oh my god…" she whispered, and sprinted as fast as her clay made body could go. _His life force… it's fading!_ She heard the other villagers following her closely, shouting for the others. Kikyo saw the cliff edge and slowed down before leaning over the edge. "Inuyasha! Kagome!" she shouted as she saw them both.

The men saw them too "We've found them! Over here! We've got them, it's alright!"

Kikyo climbed down as fast as she could. _No, it's not alright! They're… she's… and he's… oh no…_ Kikyo paused by them and when the men came forwards she put her arms out to stop them and shook her head. "They're… he followed her" she sad sadly.

Kagome was wrapped in his arms, being held so softly and closely to the chest of the hanyou as he died, she looked slightly pained, but more peaceful now, as if she realised that now she didn't have to hurt anymore. Her face shone like an angels and had so much prettiness to them she was beautiful. Her hair had been smoothed back into place, it was untangled and clean, Inuyasha must have done that…

Inuyasha was similar. He had tear tracks on his eyes and even in death he looked strong. Tetsusaiga was at his side, blood stained the rusty blade and his deep blue robes, the wound in his heart caused by the blade that had many times saved his life. He had an agonised expression that only told the others that he blamed himself for what happened, that he loved her too much… that he had followed her without a second thought.

Kikyo felt her own tears fall at the sight of them together, _they were made for each other… those tears are wrong._ She kneeled then reached down and took the tear tracks from their faces with gentle fingers and then wept herself for the loss of two lovely people. _I should have died alone today! It should have been just me! On no! I'm to blame, if only I'd explained to her… Kagome I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_ The men whispered about moving them back to the village and brought stretchers to carry them.

* * *

><p>The demon slayer, the monk, the fox demon and the neko sobbed bitterly back at the village when Kikyo emerged from the trees with their friends. Sango threw herself on Kagome clutching at her robes and sobbing without caring what she looked like. Miroku touched both of their foreheads and offered prayers for their peace in the afterlife. Shippo sobbed first on Kagome then went over to Inuyasha and cried as well. The neko mourned in her own way, howling and whimpering softly and cuddling into Sango.<p>

The men set the places for two graves but Kikyo suddenly snapped out of her shock and almost shouted at them. "No! Just one grave, they need to be together" she pleaded with them brokenly.

Dimly she heard Kaede come and say that it should be done that way too. Kikyo and Sango took Kagome and cleaned her, and dressed her in white robes that Kagome should have worn on her wedding day, if she hadn't died, she looked more like an angel than ever. Kikyo kept whispering 'sorry' and 'forgive me' throughout the death preparations. Sango didn't say anything, but still cried._ I lost my village… my brother… now Kagome and Inuyasha… why? Why are the gods punishing them! They did nothing wrong!_ Sango sobbed again.

Miroku and the villagers did the same for Inuyasha, Miroku insisted that he wear his fire rat as that was a part of him. The men wanted to sell it next marketing season but the monk swore on his fathers grave that anyone who dared to do such a thing would have to suffer in hell for six thousand years, he cursed anyone who would steal form these graves and meant it. Inuyasha's wound had been made by Tetsusaiga, Miroku found that it was a sickening idea…_ Tetsusaiga has always protected him from dying… it's just not right!_ The sword would be buried with him, like his father before him.

The men had dug a slightly larger grave than normal and waited for the bodies, the girls arrived first and placed Kagome into it, the earth wouldn't stain her robes, it was enchanted that way.

Kikyo looked down at the girl and whispered to her so no one else could hear her "This is my fault, everything is my fault… I'm so sorry Kagome… you died, thinking that he didn't love you… he did. He was going to marry_ you_, not me. He turned me down. He chose you, Kagome. He loved you so much that he followed you when you left… its cruel and unfair… _and I'm to blame_. I'm so sorry!" Kikyo was crying again and then Inuyasha's body was there too.

He looked the same as normal but without his warmth… empty… both of them… Kikyo reached down and arranged their bodies so it looked like he was holding her, like he used to alive. Then she threaded their hands together, then tied them together with red silk. "Never again to part" she cried at last then ran away to her fire and threw herself into the blazing heat. _I promise that I won't come between you again, if we are separate beings in heaven… you deserve heaven. I'll go to hell. Goodbye everyone…_

The grave was covered and flowers grew, but the two inside it continued to sleep in each others arms, forever, linked together for eternity, never to part again. At last there was nothing that could keep them apart… if only it hadn't been this way…

Fading away…

Remember the day…

I lost you forever…

When I promised never…

Never again to part…

Your place is in my heart…

* * *

><p><strong>Wha! yep! this is the sad ending! So how many of you cired? LET ME KNOW!<strong>


	3. Ending 2

**You chose the second ending!**

**Possibly a good choice, possibly not, you'll find out at the very end. Prepare for some tears! :'(**

** BTW the start is the same but not the rest, so just go with it.**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was frozen. <em>Kagome… you… no… you wouldn't… you can't… I need you!<em> And he was off, running into his forest looking for his lifeline. The other villagers ran into the trees all around him, there were many cliffs around here and they needed to find her, she could still be alive.

Inuyasha felt his heart still in fear, then it pounded even more in the terror that she could have done such a thing. _Kagome… what have I done?_ The golden eyes searched and searched for her beautiful face, his nose, he willed, to find her scent and take him to her.

Sango and Miroku were searching to his right, Shippo was in the air with Kirara. Inuyasha knew that they wouldn't find her, not from the sky, not with their eyes…

Then he found it. A path of her scent. He ran off unnoticed by the others, he had to get to her, to hold her in his arms, to reassure himself that this was a bad dream. _I need her damn it, gods if she's done something stupid, I'll_- he ran even faster.

Her scent was filled with sorrow and tears, she had run without care, her footsteps heavy and careless. He found a sandal, then another, then her blood as stones cut her delicate feet, she still went on she hadn't stopped. Inuyasha felt his own eyes glisten, he hated the scent of her tears, of deep sadness coming from his favourite shard hunter, _I'm such a fucking idiot! Oh Kagome, how much have I hurt you?_ His mind howled in misery. His heart refused to believe that she had jumped, Kagome had always been so strong. She wouldn't take her own life, just like that… Kagome… wouldn't…

Then he found her. He looked down the cliff, that was riddled with large boulders and sharp stones, and saw her… she just lay there. Laying where she had settled, her face creased in pain.

Inuyasha flew down to her. "Kagome! Kagome?" he pulled her into his arms. She was so small, so _hurt!_ Her arm was at an awkward angle and there were cuts and bruises all over her body, she was breathing shallowly, as if she couldn't breathe properly, her face was pained too. He winced at the pain in her expression. He held her gently. Close to his heart, where she belonged… he gently pressed his lips to her forehead. _Oh, Kagome… you idiot! You can't leave me! I love you, wench!_

Inuyasha carefully took her broken form in his arms. Her head lolled back and both arms hung at her sides, Inuyasha ran up the hill and then started a more gentle run back to the village. She had whimpered in her unnatural slumber, a trickle of blood fell across her temple, she must have hit her head as she fell.

Kikyo looked up as she heard and sensed her incarnation and her protector coming. She ran to them and asked "Is she alright? My god, she jumped, Kagome are you alright?" she called holding her head in her hands to get a response.

Inuyasha sighed "She hit her head, I think she'll be alright… we have to get to your sister…" Kikyo nodded and asked if she could borrow a horse then went racing back to the village as fast as the charger would run.

* * *

><p>Kikyo approached her sister and sobbed shamelessly "Oh Kaede, what have I done?" her sister put her elderly arms around her, as if she had been born the elder sibling. "Kagome's so badly hurt, nearly dead! And I'm the cause of it, I never told her that tonight was a funeral and not a wedding, she thought she had lost Inuyasha forever! She loves him so much she was prepared to die to be out of his way! Oh gods I'm so horrible!" Kikyo cried a little more but then calmed down enough to say that Kagome needed medical attention.<p>

Kaede got ready and then Inuyasha appeared, the rest of the village swarmed around him, asking for news of what was happening and if Kagome was alright. Inuyasha ignored them all and just gave her broken body to Kaede before leaving and sitting on top of the house.

* * *

><p>Kaede worked on the young girl for three days and nights. Taking turns with Sango and Kikyo to care then to sleep. Everyone was holding their breath, everyone seemed to be waiting for news. Everyone seemed to pause life, it was on hold until she opened her eyes.<p>

Kagome just lay there, day after day, not feeling, not seeing, not hearing, not tasting, not sensing that others were there waiting for her. Fading away…

Remembering the day…

When she lost him forever…

When she promised to never… leave…

Forever to be apart…

No place for her in his heart…

After a long week the copy opened her eyes. The hut roof was the first thing she saw, then the door, then the walls, then the blanket… little things that had lost all meaning to her. Sango was there too. She was fiddling with a scrap of silk… the girl looked down at the copy and gasped, froze then smiled radiantly. "Kagome, you're alright…" she cried a little and squeezed a hand in her own. The copy realised it was her hand. Sango kissed her cheek "You're alright, Kagome, we'll make you better"

The copy froze, stiff with the realisation… _the fall didn't work…_ the copy curled onto her side and cried. Sango smoothed her back and shoulders comfortingly, saying that she would be alright soon. The copy eventually cried herself to sleep… _fall into the void and never let me part…_

* * *

><p>Kaede made her sit up the next day and put food in her hands. The old woman saw the broken girl look into the bowl then put it back on the table, shaking her head she laid back down and pulled the blanket over her head. <em>I don't want it… leave me alone…<em>

Kaede felt her soul was hurting and went outside and looked up at her house roof. "Inuyasha, come here please"

The hanyou dropped in front of her. "Is Kagome alright?"

Kaede nodded "Aye, in body only. I fear she be hurt a lot more inside than out. She be rejecting every help we can offer her…" she shook her head sadly. "Sister Kikyo said that it was all a mistake, that Kagome had seen ye two together and had assumed the worse, that ye both be living together forever"

Inuyasha recoiled, _how could I have been so blind? Of course she would have thought that! Dumb, stupid, beautiful, completely perfect wench! Jumping to the wrong conclusion as normal…_ then he closed his eyes. "Yeah, she would think that, idiot…" but he said it fondly, his insult not serious at all. "Can I see her?"

Kaede nodded "I'll tell all to leave ye two alone, if something happens call for one of the healers…" and she shuffled off, old and stooped but proud and wise. She worried for her granddaughter figure, the girl was so broken inside, her spirit had been crushed and there was almost nothing left of her. _Inuyasha ye best be convincing and talking to her fast before yon girl fades to nothing._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha ducked under the door and saw the empty bed, Kagome was standing with her back to him, to the door really as she didn't realise that he was there, and she was looking at something in her hands. Inuyasha silently approached and saw the glint of the dagger before she raised it to stab herself.<p>

Inuyasha shouted in panic and knocked it out of her frail hand, it went flying into the wall and buried itself up to the hilt into the thick and hard wood. It was sharp. Kagome didn't even have it in her to look surprised anymore, she turned and looked up pleadingly into his face then reached for the knife and tried to pull it from the wall, but failed. She failed miserably from weakness and then collapsed with a hand still grasping it pitifully, her head against the wall and her back bowed in another defeat.

Inuyasha approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?" he called softly, she cringed as if he had threatened to hit her. The hanyou didn't move, he didn't know what to do. Then he smelt her tears. He pulled her into his arms and sat with his back against the wall, he tried to comfort her, he hated it when she cried. "Kagome, what's wrong? Why would you do that?"

The girl didn't look at him, she shook with more sobs that didn't make a sound and lay stiff in his arms. _Don't look at me… just leave me alone, go be with _her_, why are you here?_ The copy turned her face away from him and tried to leave his arms.

Inuyasha refused to let his lovely yet broken girl leave, he held her tighter and pulled her head under his chin. The copy cried a little harder, _no… you can't… you can't hold me this way… not after you held _her_ like this… no… please let me go…_ she tried to get away then gave up when he wouldn't let her so much as squirm. Inuyasha felt her stop struggling and slowly let a hand rub soothing circles on her back, thinking to relax her and to calm her. The copy moaned in misery. "No…" she whispered.

Inuyasha froze, she spoke. "Kagome?" he asked her softly, not wanting to make her go into a silent nothing again.

The copy gasped in a sharp breath, it was so hard to breathe. "Don't… I-I can't…" she finally found a way out of his embrace and crawled into a corner, wanting to vanish.

Inuyasha saw her face, fear, misery, pain- oh god, he hated her in pain when she had done nothing wrong. He knelt in front of her and turned her face up so he could see her eyes. Those eyes had always been so expressive, they radiated pain and sadness, it hurt to look at them! It was as if she was transmitting the pain to him as there wasn't enough room inside her little body for all that pain. He cringed, _my god what have I done to you?_ "Kagome, please, tell me what's wrong" he begged. Kagome shut her eyes, her beautiful eyes of brown were hidden from him, he tenderly rubbed away the tears with his thumbs and waited. "It'll be alright, Kagome" the hanyou reassured her softly. "You're alive, and well and you're going to get better-"

She wrenched her face from his gentle hold and almost screamed in misery into her knees. "That's why I'm crying!" she wailed at last. "I-I-It d-d-didn't work! T-the fall didn't work…" and she cried again.

_She… suicide._ He tried to touch her but she swiped a hand at him to make him clear off "Kagome, why would you do that?" he asked, his golden eyes pleading and hurt.

The copy whispered back brokenly "I can't watch you… be with her… I just can't!" she found herself griping the front of his shirt, even as she tried to fight it, he would always be her source of comfort. "But… it's you who's being cruel…" she sniffed "Why did you save me? Couldn't you have just left me? Don't you know how much it _hurts_?" her eyes were accusing and angry, but still pained.

Inuyasha took the verbal blows then held her back, strong arms crushing the air out of her so he could speak "I saved you… because I couldn't lose you, wench… damn it, listen to me!" he loosened his hold then hurried on before she could interrupt again. "Kagome, I don't want you to leave me"

The copy lay limp at last as the fight went out of her. "I'm nothing anymore…" she sniffed "The well has sealed, I've lost my home, my family, you… and I've finally been proven the photo_copy_ of your woman" _I am a copy of her… I am a mistake._

Inuyasha winced as she called herself that "You are not!"

Kagome's eyes flashed with anger "I know I am! I am a mistake! The only reason I was born was because the jewel messed with Onigumo and demons tricked him into making a mistake!" she pushed herself away from him and stood against the wall on the other side of the room "All I was doing that night… was erasing the mistake… me…" her eyes filled again and fell without a sound. "I'm so sorry, I ruined your wedding… I… Please leave now"

Inuyasha winced as she called herself a mistake, something that wasn't meant to be. He touched her cheeks with his clawed hands, then cupped her face to tilt it up for him to see. "Kagome… you are not a mistake. You never were, and you never will be. The wedding, I don't know how you found out, but you heard wrong. I… I wasn't marrying Kikyo" her eyes opened in curiosity. The hanyou smiled at that, he could see her eyes, and for once there was no pain or anger or fear in her eyes, true they shone with tears, but there was a little bit of hope in them now.

"But I saw the wedding robes… and you were dressed up… and there was a feast-"

Inuyasha cut her off with a finger over her mouth "It was a funeral idiot, Kikyo was trying to put things right and go back to death, she did ask me to follow her after the battle with Naraku, but I couldn't leave you, wench. I told her that I wanted you and she accepted that. I was just getting dressed up because it was an occasion… I guess that didn't help your stupid brain none did it?" he knocked it gently with a knuckle.

Kagome looked down, thinking about it all. _He wasn't going with her… but he held her that night… I guess they only had so much time together, he would miss her and she him. And true, Kikyo wasn't wearing the wedding kimono I saw in the storage, but, close enough! Hey-_ Kagome looked back at him "But why was there a wedding kimono? It looked like it had been made for a princess"

Inuyasha snorted "Keh, nothing less for you, wench"

Kagome gasped, her brown eyes going wide. _No… no way… d-did he just-_ "F-for me?" she stuttered, hardly daring to hope or to believe that he had just said what he had said.

He realised that he had overwhelmed her and grasped her elbows gently to pull her close to him. _My Kagome… _"For you. Kagome, I should have said this a long time ago, damn it I'm no good with words, will you marry me?"

Kagome was just stuck in that one second, staring, time stopped, noise vanished, and all she could do was stare at his face. _That smile… he never looks at Kikyo that way… He's never held her so tightly, he's never asked anyone this… but me. Kagome Higarashi…_ her eyes glazed over happily and she stretched up onto her toes to plant a small kiss on his lips, she paused just before they touched and whispered "Yes…"

Their first kiss was short and sweet and tender, hesitant and unsure, but not of their love, never of that decision. It was better than all that.

Inuyasha looked into her brown eyes when they pulled away for a moment. They were full of life again, her spirit and her love had all returned to life. Kagome smiled, a true smile, radiant, relaxed, happy, perfect… _Inuyasha you saved my life when you found me after my mistake, then again right here… you brought me back to life. You saved Kagome._

Her hands wound into his sliver locks and she pulled him down for another kiss. His golden eyes went wide then he held her back, shocked at the strength of the kiss and at her fiery response to him. He kissed her back and took control of the kiss. Then she fought back. _Keh, stubborn wench… although… this passion I could get used to._ The arrogant smirk stayed on his face for the entire day. Her warm smile stayed on her lips too. And her lips were never parted from his for long.

* * *

><p>Kikyo smiled as she saw them together under the scared tree. She knew that they would be happy, she knew that the well would be open again, and she knew that the mistake had been corrected. She sighed and smiled almost as radiantly as Kagome, <em>only one thing left to do now…<em>

The fire in the village was always so warm and welcoming, it was now more than ever. Kikyo let the fire touch her fingers then stepped fully into it, this was better. She hated the fuss they were making the other night, this was nice, to just fade into death as what was meant to have always been. _Mistake corrected, now fade away…_

Kagome looked up as a little white light flew down to her and landed on her chest, going into her heart. Kagome put a hand on her chest. _Kikyo…_ her eyes shined with tears for a moment then she ran back to her friends smiling happily and laughing, her little red kimono matching Inuyasha's as they started to talk about their wedding. And all because one Miko had it in her to correct a mistake.

Kagome looked into the fire and smiled, _Thank you, Kikyo, I'll never let your memory fade…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thhhhaaats right! You chose the happy ending! Hope you liked it! I did! WHAT DO YOU THINK?<strong>

**Now go and read the other one and tell me how much you cry!**

**See ya!**

**Wordy!**


End file.
